


Of blind dates and poncey cars

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, jealous robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Aaron has a blind date





	Of blind dates and poncey cars

**Author's Note:**

> for Dani - who I promised a fic almost a year ago! I'm a terrible friend, I know.

“Remember when I did that catering job for that staff party at Hotten General a few weeks back?” Vic asked, leaning on the bar in front of Aaron, giving him an expectant look.

“Uhm… No?” Aaron replied, looking at Adam for help.

“I told you about that! It was a retirement party for their head of paediatrics and I got talking to this guy who works in the department too. Just started there a few months ago. Moved up here from London. He’s really nice.”

“Ok… good for you Vic, making friends with a doctor.” Aaron shrugged.

“His name is Alex.”

Aaron gave her a blank stare.

“And he’s gay.”

“No.” Aaron said immediately, sensing where Vic was going with this.

“You don’t even know what I’m going to say yet!”

“Oh you weren’t going to say he is such a nice guy and I should give him a call and go on a date with him because he’s totally my type?”

“You can at least give him a chance!”

“Why? I don’t need my friends to find me dates, ok Vic?”

“Look.” Victoria said, grabbing her phone and pulling up the guy’s Facebook profile. “He’s fit isn’t he?”

Aaron shrugged.

“So?”

“He’s too pure. Probably doesn’t even swear.”

Aaron turned around to see Victoria’s brother Robert standing behind him, looking at the photo on the screen.

The two of them had been flirting a while… but Robert didn’t seem interested in actually taking it any further than that. Not any time soon anyway. And it drove Aaron mad.

“He’s not your type.” Robert said and sat down at the bar.

“Oh? And what is my type then?”

“Not him. You’ll be bored out of your mind.”

“Really now?” Aaron asked. “And how do you know that?”

Robert shrugged.

“I just do. You can do better.”

Aaron rolled his eyes and made a decision.

“You know what, Vic, go for it. Give that Alex guy my number, tell him to call me.”

“See? I knew he was your type. He’s really nice. Trust me.”

Trusting Vic was, as it turned out, one of the worst things he’d done in a long time. Alex had called him the very next day and Aaron supposed he sounded nice enough so he’d agreed to go out to dinner with him.

Only now here he was, in some fancy restaurant in Hotten, feeling severely underdressed and out of place and bored out of his mind.

Sure Alex was a nice guy but they had absolutely nothing in common and the medical talk from his job went right over Aaron’s head. And to top it all off, the waiter that had given them their menus had seemingly vanished into thin air. So much for distracting himself with food.

“So eventually they let me scrub in and assist. It was a really great experience, you know, that kind of surgery on a patient like that.” Alex said excitedly and Aaron gave him a polite smile.

“That’s great.”

“Yeah. I mean I know I’m the newbie in the department but they still gave me this chance.”

Aaron nodded.

“Yeah. Sounds exciting.”

“Sorry, I’m boring you, aren’t I? I’m sorry… I get a little carried away talking about my job sometimes.”

“No, no it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. I just… don’t really know what to say. I’m not a doctor so this medical talk… doesn’t really mean anything to me.”

“Sorry. I’ll shut up about work. Tell me about your week.”

“Oh uhm... nothing as exciting as you I’m afraid.” Aaron said, playing with his napkin.

“Baby? What’s going on here?”

Aaron looked up and saw Robert standing next to their table, hands on his hips and a face like thunder.

“Wha- what?”

“Do you know each other?” Alex asked.

“Uh.. yeah, yeah, he’s Victoria’s brother.”

“Is that all I am to you? After everything? Vic’s brother?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh of course. Now he doesn’t know what I’m talking about.” Robert said, raising his voice, people were starting to stare. “I thought we had something special!”

“I uh…”

“Save it. I don’t need your dodgy excuses Aaron Dingle. I love you and you’re just sitting here with some posh twat pretending like you don’t know what’s going on.”

“Excuse me. Would you mind taking this conversation somewhere else?” The waiter from before asked Robert. “You’re disturbing the other guests.”

“Oh I’m sorry. I just got my heart broken by the love of my life! How am I supposed to be quiet about that?”

“I’m very sorry about that but there are people in this restaurant who want to eat in peace.”

“Yeah, well I would’ve liked to spend the evening in bed with my love but instead he’s here with some posh bloke with pretty hair.”

“Maybe you could settle this argument somewhere else though?” The waiter suggested, throwing Aaron a pleading look.

“Don’t look at him. He doesn’t know what’s going on, remember? Pay attention.”

“Robert are you drunk?”

“I wish I was! Because then maybe the heartbreak wouldn’t hurt so much!”

“Alright, that’s enough now. Come one mate, let’s go.” The waiter said, grabbing Robert’s arm and steering him towards the door.

“I uh… should uhm… check if he’s alright…” Aaron stammered at a dumfounded Alex who just nodded. “I’ll uhm.. I’ll call you.”

He left the restaurant and found Robert sitting on a concrete pole a few meters from the entrance.

“What the hell was that?” Aaron demanded.

Robert laughed.

“You looked like you needed saving.”

“And you couldn’t have done that by saying there was an emergency back home?” Aaron said, not denying Robert’s observation.

“He would’ve come with you to hold your hand and be your shoulder to cry on.”

“Yeah you’re probably right about that.” Aaron sighed. “What the hell are you doing here anyway?”

“That waiter is a mate of mine. We were supposed to go out tonight but someone called in sick and he had to work. So I just hung around here for a bit. And then I saw you falling asleep at the table with doctor pretty.”

“And you decided to crash my date.”

“Just doing you a favour. You looked bored.”

Aaron rubbed a hand over his face.

“You could have at least waited until after the food had been served. I’m starving.” He said after a minute.

Robert grinned.

“Lucky for you, the best chippy in the country is right around the corner from here.”

They walked to the chip shop and sat down at a table in the corner after ordering.

“So why did you crash my date?”

“I told you, you looked like you needed saving.”

“Bullshit.”

“What? You left didn’t you?”

“I was fine. I would have survived one boring date.”

“Well I didn’t want you to have to.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Really now?”

“Yeah. Just being a good mate.”

They sat and stared at each other for a minute until the woman behind the counter called out to say their food was ready. Robert jumped at the chance to leave the table and made a show of getting napkins and plastic forks for them.

“It’s just chips. You’re supposed to eat with your fingers.” Aaron said after a while as Robert awkwardly picked at his chips with his fork.

“Don’t want to get chip fat on my clothes.”

“That’s what the napkins are for aren’t they?”

Robert shrugged.

“Better safe than sorry. This is a new shirt.”

“Looks good on you." Aaron said and Robert grinned.

“You don’t look so bad yourself. You should wear proper shirts like this more often instead of those hoodies you practically live in.”

Aaron laughed.

“They’re practical! Extra pockets. And they keep my hands warm in winter.”

“Ever heard of gloves?” Robert asked and ducked when Aaron threw a chip at him.

They finished their food but neither of them felt like leaving and going home. Robert ordered them both a milkshake and when Aaron made a comment about a car driving past the shop, the conversation soon turned into a debate on which type of car was the best.

“I’m telling you, there is nothing better than a Porsche. I worked my arse off to be able to afford it.”

“It suits you I suppose.” Aaron said. “Poncey.”

“Are you saying I’m a ponce?” Robert asked laughingly.

Aaron grinned.

“If the shoe fits…”

“Sorry to break up your date lads, but it’s almost midnight and I want to close up.” The shop’s owner said as she was wiping down a table next to theirs.

“Oh… I didn’t realise it was this late already…” Robert said after glancing at his watch.

“That’s alright love, losing track of time is a good sign.” She said and winked at both of them.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been kicked out of a chippy before.” Aaron said after they left the shop and walked through town together.

“Neither have I. But there’s a first time for everything I suppose.” Robert said. “Did you drive here?”

“No. I got a taxi.” Aaron replied. “She thought we were on a date. That woman from the chippy.”

“Yeah…” Robert replied, suddenly shy again.

“Is this a date?”

“Would you want it to be?”

“Yeah. Yeah I would.” Aaron admitted, putting a hand on Robert’s arm to make him stop walking.

Robert smiled.

“Even if I drive a poncey car?”

Aaron stepped closer to Robert, making the other man back into the wall behind him, hands coming to rest on his hips.

“I think I can deal with the poncey car… if you’d just kiss me right now.”

It took Robert’s brain a second to process what Aaron was saying but then the smile on his face got even bigger.

“Gladly.” He said and leaned in and kissed Aaron.


End file.
